Dialog di Tepi Ladang
by Kenzeira
Summary: Di tepi ladang keduanya berjumpa. Di tepi ladang pula keduanya jatuh cinta. [SasuHina untuk #IndigoRose] AU.


**Peringatan** : SasuHina; 1990's; a bit OOC; Alternate Universe.

 **Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

* * *

 **DIALOG DI TEPI LADANG**

Dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan Event Indigo Rose 2015

 **-** A SasuHina Fanfiction Event-

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

[ _Di tepi ladang keduanya berjumpa. Di tepi ladang pula keduanya jatuh cinta_.]

 **.**

* * *

— **1993**.

Pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengawali segala hal.

Burung-burung di tepi jendela hinggap bersisian, bernyanyi-nyanyi, bersenda-gurau. Sedangkan sebagian teman mereka meringkuk di dalam sangkar, mengintip diam-diam, merasa pilu karena tak mampu bernyanyi dengan ceria dan terbang berbarengan. Kadangkala sesuatu yang indah selalu didekap erat, diperlakukan istimewa sementara yang maha indah tak merasa bahagia.

 _Duh_.

Tirai jendela disibak pelan, pancaran cahaya matahari merasuk tepat ke arah mata. Putri tertua keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Ada senyum tipis—dan pada kedua pipinya merekah rona kemerahan.

Samar-samar terdengar bunyi denting piano, mengalun lincah dan indah. Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang. Memilih diam sebentar sebelum membersihkan diri. Ia menepikan rambut ke belakang telinga, lalu menghela napas berat.

Hanabi sudah mulai latihan piano kala jam lonceng di sudut ruangan baru menunjuk ke angka lima. Bagus sekali. Adiknya yang cerdas itu mengawali pagi dengan sesuatu yang bermanfaat bagi masa depannya kelak. Heh. Benarkah demikian. Hinata merenung, kepala menunduk, memandang kedua kaki yang telanjang.

Sebagai bagian dari keluarga bangsawan, seluruh keluarga Hyuuga dituntut untuk memiliki kelebihan—kalau bisa dalam segala bidang, entah itu pendidikan, keterampilan maupun seni. Sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji, memiliki otak yang luar biasa cerdas. Dia dijuluki si Hyuuga Jenius. Sedangkan adiknya Hanabi memiliki bakat di bidang seni musik—yang dalam waktu tiga-empat tahun ke depan pasti mengadakan konser tunggal.

Dari luar, keluarga Hyuuga terpandang sebagai keluarga yang sempurna. Tapi setiap kesempurnaan tentu ada satu-dua cacat.

Hinata tidak menyebut dirinya sebagai seseorang yang menodai Hyuuga. Barangkali dalam hal akademik ia tergolong rata-rata, tidak secemerlang Neji dan Hanabi. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya berbeda. Ia mendalami fotografi—dan dari fotografi inilah masalah serius muncul. Hiashi tidak begitu senang. Pria berkepala empat pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu lebih setuju apabila Hinata mendalami agronomi guna menyejahterakan sekian hektare ladang pertanian. Dan banyak hal lain yang diperdebatkan, yang sialnya tidak dimengerti Hinata.

Barangkali penentangan itu hanya kedok untuk membuatnya merasa tak berguna. Sebab, hanya dia sendirilah dari sekian turunan Hyuuga yang memiliki kecerdasan rata-rata. Berbagai masalah menjadi penyebab Hinata diasingkan, tak lagi diperhatikan sang Ayah. Tapi ia tahu ia gadis yang beruntung, karena dari situlah ia merasa begitu dekat dengan kebebasan. Tak ada lagi yang melarangnya pergi ke luar, ke mana pun. Berkeliling ke taman, ladang, menelusuri sudut kota, memotret obyek apa pun yang ia suka.

Tak ada lagi perawat yang membangunkannya di pagi buta, tidak masalah mandi pukul berapa. Hyuuga Hinata mengambil keuntungan dari ketidak-beruntungannya. Dan pagi ini, ia mengawali sesuatu hal yang sederhana namun menyenangkan hati. Menatap ke luar jendela, memandang burung-burung yang kini hinggap di ranting pohon, mendengar mereka berkicau. Kadang ia merenungi kehidupan dalam sebaris tiga baris kertas kosong.

Hinata bersenandung pelan, sepasang matanya terpejam, merasakan belaian angin pagi yang menyejukkan. Sepuluh menit berselang ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri, mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna ungu, membetulkan pita yang tersampir di kepala, pergi sarapan, kembali ke kamar, meraih kamera dan melangkah ceria keluar dari Mansion Hyuuga.

Ia bukan lagi burung murai yang terjebak di dalam sangkar emas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Hidup tidak begitu indah, tapi segalanya melebur membentuk seribu satu kisah dan yang dikisahkan tak lain tak bukan ialah perihal kehidupan yang tak begitu indah itu sendiri._

Uchiha Sasuke tidak sama dengan Uchiha Itachi. Dia mengabdikan diri dengan kuas, palet serta kanvas sebagai seorang pelukis kontemporer. Sedangkan Itachi cukup bangga dengan julukannya sebagai si pemahat. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga seni—yang meski namanya tidak sementereng Hyuuga, Uchiha tetap termasuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang patut diperhitungkan.

Hari itu, bertepatan dengan hari berkabung nasional, Sasuke mengawali pagi dengan kuas dan palet di tangan. Ia tengah duduk di hadapan hamparan persawahan yang luas, yang padi-padinya terisi penuh dan merunduk sementara matahari terus menyepuh warna kekuningan ke dalam serat-seratnya.

Ladang milik keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga.

Sasuke menarik garis lurus membentang berwarna merah pekat. Tangannya mulai sibuk. Terlihat asal saat melukis. Ia bukan tipe pelukis yang teliti, ia cenderung menyukai sesuatu yang samar—yang tidak begitu jelas namun indah. Waktu merangkak naik. Cuaca mulai panas. Pukul sepuluh. Hampir empat jam ia berkutat dengan kanvas. Satu garis untuk mempertajam menjadi aksi terakhir menuntaskan lukisan.

Ia menghirup napas bangga. Setelah lima menit mengagumi lukisannya sendiri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk merapikan alat-alat lukisnya. Ia menepi, duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Lukisan di hadapan dibiarkan berdiri dengan penahan. Sebotol air mineral diraih dari dalam tas, lalu diteguk tiga kali. Sasuke menyeka bibir. Punggung bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang kokoh.

Sasuke hampir memejamkan mata kalau saja telinganya tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis bergaun ungu dengan kamera di tangan. Gadis itu memandangnya, keduanya saling memandang. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, ada segaris senyum manis yang terlukis di wajah cantik itu. Sasuke terkejut sekaligus terpesona.

Tanpa kata, gadis tersebut duduk di sampingnya. Sepasang mata ametis yang indah memandang hamparan ladang.

"Kadang keindahan tak mampu dijabarkan oleh kata-kata."

Sasuke mengerjap. Gadis itu menoleh pelan. Dua pasang mata terkunci.

"Namaku Hinata," katanya. Hinata lalu terfokus pada kamera, melihat-lihat hasil gambar.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Maaf, aku memotretmu saat kau melukis." Dia memperlihatkan hasil bidikannya. Belum sempat Sasuke merespon, Hinata kembali membuka suara. "Aku memotret sesuatu yang bagiku indah. Dan kau terlihat menakjubkan saat melukis."

Sekarang ia bingung bagaimana harus memberi respon.

Hinata kemudian memandang ke arah kanvas berukuran besar yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai garis dan warna. Gadis itu melihat dengan mata berbinar dan kedua pipi merona. Tangan halusnya menyentuh permukaan lukisan. Sudah kering. Sasuke tanpa sadar justru memperhatikan gadis yang memperhatikan lukisannya.

"Apa ini?" suara Hinata terdengar jernih. "Sesaat setelah tragedi Nagasaki dan Hiroshima kah."

Sasuke terkejut karena perkiraan si gadis cantik itu benar. Ia mengangguk mantap. "Ya," jawabnya, sebelah tangan ikut menyentuh permukaan lukisan. "Kau lihat ini, hujan darah di mana-mana. Tak ada nyawa tersisa. Seluruh bangunan porak-poranda. Bahkan, sekian manusia sudah tak utuh lagi dan ada yang lenyap sepenuhnya. Lukisan ini membuktikan bahwa betapa sesungguhnya peperangan tak pernah melahirkan kemenangan."

Sepasang mata Hinata terpaku, terpesona pada kehancuran yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat begitu indah dan artistik dalam sebuah lukisan.

"Kau pelukis yang cerdas, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke merasa senang dengan pujian itu.

"Kupikir kau melukis ladang."

"Ladang barangkali terlihat indah, tapi keindahannya menjemukan. Ladang cukup direkam oleh mata dan disimpan dalam kepala."

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Kau benar."

Kedua tangan saling menelusuri sampai keduanya tak sengaja bersentuhan. Seolah tersengat listrik ribuan volt, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sama-sama menjauhkan tangan. Hening beberapa saat. Mereka lalu berpandangan, tak lama kemudian tertawa, seolah merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukan keduanya.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah berbicara dengan lelaki selain ayahku dan sepupuku. Rasanya agak canggung dan mengejutkan, aku tak mengira bisa berbicara selancar ini denganmu, Sasuke-san." Hinata membuka suara, kedua kaki diluruskan.

Sasuke ikut meluruskan kaki. "Berarti hari ini kau bertemu dengan lelaki istimewa."

Hinata tergelitik oleh rasa percaya diri Sasuke. Bahu gadis itu terangkat. "Aku … entahlah. Barangkali kau benar. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha? Omong-omong, sepupuku sangat menyukai patung-patung yang dipahat oleh seorang Uchiha. Dia bahkan memesannya untuk disimpan di tengah-tengah kolam."

"Itachi?"

"Ya, ya, namanya Uchiha Itachi."

"Dia kakakku."

Hinata menoleh cepat, sepasang mata berbinar. "Oh, aku benar-benar bertemu dengan lelaki istimewa. Betapa beruntung!"

Sasuke tertawa. "Mungkin akan lebih istimewa jika kau bertemu dengan Itachi, bukan denganku."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, jauh lebih istimewa apabila sepupuku bertemu dengan kakakmu."

"Ya, ada benarnya juga."

Sasuke dan Hinata memandang ladang yang luas, merenungi entah apa. Seekor burung hinggap di ujung kanvas yang berdiri tegak. Hinata memberi aba-aba agar Sasuke tidak membuat gerakan. Dengan hati-hati, gadis itu memotretnya. Satu kepakan sayap terdengar sampai burung tersebut kembali terbang.

Sasuke mengintip ke arah kamera yang dipegang Hinata. "Bagus sekali. Kau baru saja memotret sebuah mahakarya."

Pipi sang gadis cantik merona. "Aku akan mencetaknya dalam ukuran besar. Akan kuberi judul Kebebasan."

"Kebebasan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, kebebasan. Burung kecil yang rapuh namun bebas, dan kebebasan itulah yang membawanya pada kehidupan pelik—yang tanpa disadari membuat dirinya lebih kuat."

"Filosofis!"

Hinata meletakkan kameranya sebelum kembali bicara "Burung di sangkar akan banyak merenungi kehidupan, dan dari perenungan itu, ia mendapat banyak pelajaran. Tapi burung yang bebas mendapat banyak pelajaran tanpa perlu banyak perenungan, karena semua hal nyata di depan mata, entah itu tentang kawannya yang mati dilahap ular, ataukah justru dirinya sendiri yang terbang sekuat tenaga demi menghindari satu-dua tembakan dari si manusia pemburu.

Kau tahu, Sasuke-san, untuk mendapat kebebasan, kau harus lebih dulu memiliki keberanian."

Sasuke takjub. "Kau gadis yang cerdas, Hinata."

"Berarti hari ini kau bertemu gadis istimewa."

Hinata membalikkan kata, membuat Sasuke tergelitik untuk tertawa.

"Perumpamaanmu tak ubahnya kehidupan manusia."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Ya, memang demikianlah maksudku. Jujur saja, aku sempat menjadi burung dalam sangkar, terpenjara, tak bebas melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan. Tapi aku memiliki keberanian untuk mendapatkan kebebasan, hingga akhirnya aku bebas dan seperti yang kau lihat … aku bisa bertemu denganmu—dengan seseorang yang bebas pula."

"Terkutuklah mereka yang memenjarakanmu," ujar Sasuke. Dua pasang mata tak sengaja bertemu, tak sengaja terkunci. Sasuke menyadari satu hal; Hinata lebih dari sekadar cantik. Dia indah, indah yang tak ada habisnya.

"Hinata … kebebasan bisa melukaimu. Berhati-hatilah."

Tiba-tiba perasaaan hangat yang asing menyapa keduanya. Sasuke tidak ingin seseorang yang begitu indah seperti Hinata dilukai oleh kejamnya kehidupan, sementara Hinata diam-diam menginginkan Sasuke berada di sampingnya, melindunginya dari segenap pilu belantara kebebasan dalam kehidupan. Keduanya mengerjap, ditampar kenyataan.

Mereka baru saja saling mengenal.

Hinata memecah kecanggungan. "Sasuke-san, aku akan kembali menjelajah. Aku ingin memotret lorong-lorong kota, aku ingin tahu sisi gelap gemerlapnya kota besar ini."

Sasuke kaku saat Hinata berdiri, menepuk-nepuk debu dan tanah yang hinggap di gaun. Gadis itu bersiap pergi. Sasuke kehilangan cara untuk menahan Hinata, ia hanya bisa memegang tangan halus gadis itu sampai keduanya saling melempar pandang. Ia berpikir sekali lagi, menemukan cara agar bisa berbicara lebih banyak dengan Hinata. Ia menelan ludah.

"Hinata … keberatan jika aku ikut menjelajah bersamamu?"

Hinata terdiam, mengerjap.

Sasuke mencoba merayu. "Kau tahu, menjelajah kebebasan sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan. Kita bisa memotret peristiwa dengan cara kita sendiri. Kau dengan kameramu dan aku dengan lukisanku."

Hinata masih terdiam. Namun, lima detik berselang, ada senyum yang merekah di wajah cantiknya. Senyum yang indah serupa mawar baru mekar, begitu merah, begitu harum, membuat Sasuke tak mampu menampik pesonanya. Dan tak ada hal yang lebih melegakan selain anggukan kecil dari gadis itu sebagai persetujuan.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri sudut-sudut kota, memotret peristiwa, berbincang mengenai banyak hal, menikmati sepotong keik stroberi dengan segelas kopi di kedai pinggir kota. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga senja menyapa, memaksa memisahkan dua insan yang diam-diam berharap ada sejumput benang merah yang mengikat kedua jari kelingking mereka.

Di tepi ladang keduanya bertemu, di tepi ladang pula keduanya berpisah.

Sasuke berdiri, menatap dengan mata memicing. Hinata melangkah semakin jauh, semakin kecil serupa noktah yang tercetak di kertas putih. Ada lambaian tangan sebelum keduanya membentangkan jarak. Sasuke berharap dapat bertemu Hinata esok pagi di tempat yang sama, di tepi ladang ini.

Waktu bergulir, hari demi hari. Sasuke terus menunggu, melukis di tempat mereka pertama kali berjumpa. Tapi ia tak lagi melihat sosok indah itu muncul di kehidupannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekian ratus hari terlewati.

Sasuke sering senewen dengan masalah sepele—terlebih mengenai perjodohan yang harus dihadiri olehnya dan keluarga besar calon istri. Entah sudah berapa perempuan yang ditolaknya dalam adat pertemuan dua keluarga itu. Fugaku sebagai Ayah merasa kecewa sekaligus marah. Itachi menasehatinya bahwa cinta bisa datang setelah dua orang menikah—seperti yang dirasakan Itachi sendiri setelah menikahi perempuan pilihan Fugaku. Bukan persetujuan yang didapat, Sasuke justru marah besar dan mengancam tidak mau menikah seumur hidup.

Sebab, hatinya masih tertuju pada satu perempuan; seorang gadis cerdas yang berpendidikan, yang ia temui di tepi ladang. Hinata. Hanya Hinata. Sasuke tidak mampu membiarkan perempuan lain memaksa masuk merangsek hatinya yang sudah diisi oleh Hinata.

Tapi ini adalah proses perjodohan terakhir. Setelah pertemuan dua keluarga dan calon pasangan berakhir tanpa persetujuan pernikahan, Fugaku berjanji tidak akan memaksa Sasuke lagi untuk menemui perempuan bangsawan yang dia pilihkan sebagai calon menantu. Fugaku akan membiarkan Sasuke memilih sendiri perempuan mana yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak.

"Dia terlahir sebagai putri bangsawan. Menelurkan bisnis di bidang furnitur. Dan—wah, dia pandai memainkan biola!" Itachi berseru dari belakang, menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke yang tengah bercermin, merapikan dasi. "Selama ini kau selalu menjadi pihak yang menolak, entah kenapa kali ini aku memiliki firasat kaulah yang akan ditolak."

Sasuke mendengus tidak peduli.

Itachi mengeluarkan selembar foto. "Kau sudah melihat fotonya, Sasuke? Dia cantik sekali. Lihatlah, benar-benar seperti bidadari."

"Dia tidak lebih cantik dari Hinata."

Itachi memasukan kembali foto itu ke dalam saku jasnya. "Aku tidak tahu orang seperti apa Hinata itu. Ini sudah empat tahun sejak terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya di ladang. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan isi kepalamu? Kau baru bertemu satu kali dan kau sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati."

Kalau Itachi sudah berkata demikian, kadang Sasuke menyesal sudah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Hinata pada kakaknya itu. Itachi selalu mengungkit soal waktu. Padahal cinta dan waktu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

" _Aniki_ ," Sasuke menekan suaranya. Ia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya bertemu seseorang yang hanya dalam satu kedipan mata kau bisa meyakini bahwa dia adalah takdirmu."

Itachi tidak bicara lagi. Barangkali tengah merenung. Sasuke menyisir rambut. Walau bagaimanapun, sebagai seorang Uchiha, dia harus memikirkan penampilannya, betapapun dia tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Ia bercermin sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Itachi mengikuti dari belakang.

"Oh, Sasuke," suara kakaknya menahan langkah kaki Sasuke. Itachi merogoh sesuatu dari kantung jasnya lalu menyodorkan secarik amplop merah muda dengan cap stempel dari Jerman. "Kemarin sore ada kiriman surat untukmu. Aku tidak membukanya."

Ia menerima amplop tersebut, memutuskan untuk menyobeknya segera. Ada selembar kertas kuarto dipenuhi tulisan rapi dari tinta yang tampaknya sangat berkualitas. Sasuke memicing. Butuh waktu lima menit sebelum kedua matanya bersinar dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Sosok tegap Itachi didekapnya erat-erat.

"Lupakan perjodohan. Aku sudah tidak butuh lagi. Katakan pada Ayah, aku memiliki calon pendamping hidup yang lebih hebat dan lebih cantik dari putri bangsawan manapun!"

Dalam sekilas bayang, tergambar suasana ladang luas terbentang dengan langit megah yang meneduhkan. Ada kuas, palet, kanvas serta kamera. Dan yang lebih krusial dari itu semua ialah adanya seulas senyum manis dari gadis bermata ametis yang indah dan memesona.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Teruntuk lelaki yang mewarnai malam-malamku dengan mimpi indah;_ _ **Uchiha Sasuke-san**_ _._

 _Jangan tanya ke mana aku hilang. Kebebasan lagi-lagi direnggut dariku. Aku tak lagi seperti burung yang kita potret dulu. Aku terkekang, terpenjara! Sekali lagi, aku menjelma burung dalam sangkar._

 _Ayah mengirimku ke negeri orang. Dititahnya aku untuk tunduk dan patuh—dan demi Tuhan, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menurutinya. Empat tahun sudah berlalu. Aku akan pulang sebagai seseorang yang baru, yang, katakanlah, begitu haus akan ilmu dan pengetahuan. Aku akan mengambil alih seluruh ladang, takkan kubiarkan satu petak tanah pun terjual. Aku akan mempertahankannya sebagai perempuan yang berpendidikan, yang berwawasan luas perihal pertanian._

 _Dan dari sekian ribu alasan, Sasuke-san, kau termasuk salah-satunya. Kaulah yang membuatku mulai mencintai ladang. Pertemuan kita waktu itu sangat membuatku berkesan. Aku tak mungkin bisa lupa. Di ladang kita bertemu, di ladang pulalah kita berpisah._

 _Tak perlu banyak kata, aku tahu pertemuan singkat kita menyimpan makna. Apakah kau bersedia datang dan melukis kembali di tempat kita pertama kali berjumpa? Aku akan memotretmu diam-diam. Lagi._

 _Dariku yang selalu berharap menjadi mimpi indahmu,_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(end)**

 **8:33pm – 10/Des/2015**

 **a/n: berhubung sasuke menyebutkan nama marganya (sedangkan hinata tidak) jadi bukan hal sulit bagi hinata untuk mendapatkan alamat rumah/kantor/galeri keluarga uchiha, hingga surat itu sampai di tangan itachi dan diserahkan pada sasuke**

 **fanfiksi ini mengalami tiga kali revisi, betapa melelahkan (tapi menyenangkan). dan saya senang sekali karena fanfiksi ini keluar sebagai pemenang di event sasuhina (indigo rose) yang pertama kali saya ikuti, rasanya apa yang saya coba tulis dan sampaikan jadi ada artinya karena diberi apresiasi sedemikian tinggi:)**

 **review maybe? C:**


End file.
